Kakashi's White Wolf
by LaikaTheWolf
Summary: Kakashi oneshot. Kakashi is dying, what happens when a girl appears before him in a dream and a white wolf appears before him when h wakes up? Could they be connected?


Kakashi Hatake was dying, he knew that much, blood trickled down from his chest where a deep gash was. He leaned against a tree and sank against the ground, the warm summer night was making him more drowsy than he already was.

"At least the kids got away," I said painfully remembering Naruto, Sakura and Sai. "They're good kids, they'll go far." He started to fall asleep, "Heh, they don't need me anymore." He fell asleep, the night closing in on him.

Kakashi dreamed peacefully, he was standing in a bright forest, the sun filtering from the treetops above. He looked at his chest, the wound was gone, but his blood still covered him. He then looked around him, he saw a young woman with ebony hair, jade eyes and pale white skin, looking sadly at him.

She held out a hand to him, _Help me, _She whispered to him, _And I'll help you._

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked as she started to fade away, "Wait who are you?"

_Help me... _She was gone.

Kakashi woke up, pain surged though his chest making him groan, he heard a whine and looked up, a white wolf sat in front of him. It licked his hand gently and Kakashi touched its head. The wolf's tail wagged slowly as it moved closer to lick Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi pushed the wolf away, "Wait until I'm dead," Kakashi said softly, the wolf laid it's ears back and tried again, Kakashi didn't fight this time, but watched the wolf as it licked his chest like a mother wolf would cleanse a pup.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked werily, "There is no help for me."

The wolf bared her teeth and pressed her nose against his head.

_Help me and I'll help you. _Kakashi heard in his mind. He looked at the wolf in surprise.

"You're that girl from my dream,"

The wolf nodded and licked his forehead before pressing her nose to his head again, _I am Kurenai, I am trapped in the body of the sun goddess, Okami Amaterasu, the white wolf of legends. I was cursed by her brother Susano, after a drunken rage, _She blinked and licked his chest, _I need your help to become human, I've been a wolf for too long._

Kakashi looked at her suspiciously, "How long have you been a wolf?"

_100 years. _Kurenai said softly, _I can help you, but you have to help me first._

Kakashi closed his eyes in pain_, _"I don't know how," he felt the strength slowly leave him.

_Take your kunai Kakashi Hatake, _Kurenai said softly, Kakashi did as he was told, _Now plunge it through my heart. _

"What?" Kakashi asked shocked, "You want me to stab you in the heart? You want me to kill you?" He looked at her with wide eyes, she stared back at him sadly. The moon made her fur shine like silver.

_It's the only way, trust me, _A warm breeze shifted her white fur. She licked his wound again, _I will help you then._

"I can't do it," Kakashi moaned painfully, Í can't hurt you."

Kurenai snarled, _Do it Kakashi! Or you'll die and I'll be a wolf for the rest of my life!_

Kakashi nodded and plunged the kunai into the white she-wolf's heart. Kakashi closed his eyes as she yelped then howled in pain. He felt the her body fall at his feet. He opened his eyes to look at Kurenai's canine corpse, but instead there was the woman from his dream. At first Kakashi thought she was dead, until she sat up slowly and looked at him.

"Thank you," She said smiling sadly, her voice was like soft bells. She kneeled at Kakashi's side and placed her hands on his chest, her hands glowed with healing chakra. Minutes later she pulled away and collapsed onto him.

Kakashi helped her sit up, "Thank you Kurenai." He said softly, the sun came up over the horizon hitting them.

Kurenai'sbody started glowing as she stood up kissed his forehead and walk towards the sun, she stopped and looked at him. Before Kakashi's eyes she transformed back into a wolf. Ancient markings swirled on her fur.

"Kurenai?" Kakashi asked standing up and stepping towards her. He held out his and confused.

The wolf shook her head, _No Kakashi, I am the wolf goddess Amaterasu. Testing you, to see if you were worthy to live. _She started to fade into the sunlight, _And you passed. _The wolf disappeared.

Kakashi looked around to see if he was dreaming, he wasn't he, was alive.

All because of his white wolf.


End file.
